Untitled at the moment
by hipbones
Summary: Tory has always been Pro Ana. anorexic It's her life, she's never known anything else. Now her and her new classmate Yasmine are forced to be friends, but is there something else about Yasmine? Is she Pro Ana too? Not to mention the dreamy Edward... PG13


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, obvious. I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any other characters, and I do not claim to own Ana. She can't be owned- she owns us.**

**A/N: The following story deals with self-harm topics and pro-ana (anorexia) characters. If the idea of suicidal thoughts, anorexia, bulemia, or other self injury/self mutilation bothers you then DO NOT READ THIS STORY. If you take the time to read this story then flame it I will have no other choice but to come to the conclusion that you are in denial of enjoying this story. Why else would you read it?**

**Chapter One.**

_One hundered Pounds. Skin. So much skin... A sea of skin. Fat, in all directsions, as far as the eye can see. Farther. And the food- She felt a deep pressure in her bones dragging her down, unable to fight, her enormous body giving her no room to stand, to run. Cakes and candies and icings and sugar, free falling from the sky, into her mouth, suffocating her.  
Gaining weight, pound by pound. 101, 102, 103, 104, 105...She was standing on a scale, the numbers ticking higher one after another, the floorboards creaking, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, her clothes ripping... the tags flew past her eyes. L. XL. XXL. XXXL. Her weight continued to grow as did the X's before the L. 111, 112, 113, 114, 115, 116- the floorboards couldnt hold up much longer- She was about to-_

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Tory looked over at her old fashioned alarm clock. She wiped sweat off of her forehead and looked down at herself. She wasnt XXXL. She wasnt. Cold sweat coated her body.

"Tory! Shut it off!" Someone with a thick accent cried from the darkness. Tory slammed a fist down on the silver quacking machinery. It quieted immediatly.

"Sorry Marie." Tory whispered. Her heart pounded in her chest from her terrifying dream. She wrapped her hands around her inner thigh as comfort. They still could wrap completely around it. But barely.

She had to maintaine her shape- she had to change her shape. Tory stripped. Her flesh was as white as the moon, she smiled at the irridescent glow. Of course, her chest was flat, but she didn't mind. She'd never seen a successful model with big breasts before. Silently, she slipped on some baggy sweatpants and a hoodie. She grabbed her ipod and pulled on her pumas.

Okay. She wasn't like other witches.

They had their broomsticks, their cauldrons and robes and spells, and she didn't. She'd never truly been excellent at any courses other than Potions. Besides that she stuck to her muggle traditions- Alarm Clocks, Ipods, Pumas, things that most witches hadn't ever heard of.

She even kept a cellphone and laptop.

They were her only friends for the first half of her life when she was traded from foster home to foster home, all over the world.

She'd never been too good at making friends. For one, all the witches thought that her muggle items were odd. Secondly, she didn't speak any French, and she attended Beauxbatons- An all French School.

She spoke a little Spanish, as she was born in Mexico.

She turned on her Ipod and exited her dorm. Time for a run- A thick woodland animal preserve enclosed the school yard, with a protective barrier. Luckily she knew the exact spot that the barrier did not cover. She strut over to it, and stepped right through.

"He met marmalade down in old moulin rouge, strutting her stuff on the street..." She sang as she pushed her way through dense trees. She switched the song to something a bit more thinspiring.

"Can't have an inch of fat on my bod, Gotta get on the cheerleading squad..." She sung, but quietly. There was no sign of another person in the world.

Her pumas made steady thumps on the ground as she followed the staff-path towards the nearby river. Step, step, step, step, another carb, another calorie, another pound, another inch, step, step, step, step, she picked up the pace.

"People tell e that im thin, then they ask about the bruisde on my chin, When i'm home i'll eat as much as I can, pretty soon I'll need a bed pan, No guys like me except for LAX, but he's my ex!" Her voice grew louder. She jumped and stopped- Nothing like some freestyle to Ana-Rock.

"Mama found me on the floor, Bloodstains on my purse from dior...Now im in the hospital, they feed me from a bag on the door!"

She jumped up, up, up, right, left, punch, kick, stretch, up, spin, down, left, left, shake, punch, punch, jump, punch, she had to keep moving! She took off at a run, belting out lyrics, screaming them for whoever the hell was up at 4:00am to hear, "RUPTURED MY ESOPHAGUS, BUT I'M STILL A HIPPOPOTOMUS! Binge and purge the WHOLE DAY THROUGH I threw up on mom's GOOD SHOES I made a mess in the SCHOOL BATHROOM someone's bound to catch me SOON! BINGE AND PURGE!" She sprinted! Leapt! Span! And then- THWACK!

She found herself laying on the ground. Stars spun around her head. She groaned inwardly and spat out dirt.

She looked up. A handsome man was looking down at her.

"Shit."

**A/N: Thats all for chapter one but please review! **


End file.
